dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Casteless
"We fight for the Empire to be saved from the Empire" Casteless Motto The Casteless squad was formed in Dragoian Year 26 to help control rising crime rates. Overview The Casteless squad was founded in Dragoian year 26 to control high crime rates within the newly formed empire. To most prisoners, a serious crime would have meant the death sentence, but to criminals on the continent of the Great Dragoness, where the Imperial government was based, the Casteless formed another option. The Casteless was only known to criminals when they were caught to stop it being seen as a criminals retreat. To join the Casteless, you needed to commit a crime worthy of the death sentence, and choose Casteless over death sentence. Despite intially being seen as a get-out-jail-free card, being a member of the Casteless required many things, first was the renouncement of both name and caste, recieving a number instead and being shoved below the bottom rung of normal society. Casteless members also had to cut all family ties, being only allowed contact with family if a Casteless operation took the soldier to it's family. The Casteless was also given the worst assignments the Empire had to do, often resulting in heavy casulties due to poorly trained criminals of non-military origin making up the bulk of the squad. Unknown to all but the trimumvirate council, the Casteless' leader, appointed Special Forces Commander to hide the connection, was given orders to slowly wipe the Casteless out by giving them missions where casulties would be inevitable and high. It was normal for the Casteless Commander to give the Casteless their orders, then leave the squad to complete those orders on it's own, under the supervision of the Commander's favourite who would deliver a full report on the operation. The Casteless squad is given weapons that have been battered and abused by the regular army and are deemed unfit for duty, the Casteless Tank wasn't an abused relic from the regular army, but was infact a failed prototype design that got abused by the Casteless after Dragyia Agthe took possesion of it. The Civil War of 1935-1940 While the Casteless was not present in many major battles, it was on the back lines, dealing with the most unpleasant operations the army had to do. The only major battle the Casteless took part was the final battle, which is where most of the squad perished, and the remaining members were carted off to court martial. Shortly after the conclusion of the war, many rebel soldiers were forced the join the Casteless to bolster the ranks after the Casteless was all but wiped out in the final battle of the war. Many of these rebels accepted the Casteless as they considered it to be more free than being dead or imprisoned, tortured and then killed. 2013 Onwards From 2013 onwards, the Casteless was forced to reside on whatever ship Dragyia Agthe, Casteless Commander, was currently commanding. This eventually meant the Casteless was one of many entire squads serving on-board the Dralkyrian Defence. Equipment 'Standard armament' *1x Hydra Pistol *1x Main Weapon (depends on specialisation, Lancers carry Anti-Tank lances, Troopers a SMG, Scouts a rifle, Snipers a sniper rifle and Engineers a rifle). 'Standard armour' *Multi-layered (Thick fabric-Rare Dragoian Metal alloy chainmail-Thick fabric) uniform of black color with 0-3 vertical red lines on the chest area. This armour can be of any style but typically consists of a shirt and trousers combination. *Armoured chestplate (optional) *Armoured knee plates (optional) *Arm-mounted blast shield (Lancers only) *Armoured elbow plates (optional) *Armoured plates on chest (optional). 'Other' *1x Clip-on backpack to carry kit in as well as showing class insignia *A small personal item that was approved by an officer (much stricter than IDA rules) *1x Utility Belt (Engineers only) *1x Personal radio (or radio backpack if squad radioman) 'Exceptions' *No56 carries neither Hydra Pistol nor main weapon, and instead carries a twin-barreled mini-shotgun which she keeps between her breasts, in the breast crack. *Gus (No65) does not carry a firearm, but instead carries a repeating crossbow called Bianca. *Many members have resorted to keeping enemy weapons, as they are generally better than the abused weapons the Casteless are given. *Tank Commanders wear no armour, as they are not expected to get outside of their tank. Notable Members *No56, later escaped *Gus (AKA No65), later escaped *Berthold Dresh (AKA No37) *Dravora Hensh (AKA No87) *Dragyia Agthe, Casteless Commander *Georgina (AKA No97), later escaped *James (AKA No84), later escaped Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoia (Planet)